


Celebrimbor always had a thing for blonds

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrimbor Has Issues, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mairon being an ass, Victim Blaming, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Celebrimbor has always had a thing for blonds, but luck has never been kind to him. He has almost given up hope after his last relationship ending very badly.At least that is until Annatar comes along, witty, pretty and blond he seems to be everything Celebrimbor ever wanted.





	Celebrimbor always had a thing for blonds

Celebrimbor had always had a thing for blonds it seemed; first there had been Celegorm, then Finrod and later on there had been Thalair.

So of course had he had almost instantly fallen for Annatar, though the Maia´s charming personality and wits had played a part in that all well. And for once in his live it seemed that fate was on Celebrimbor´s side; the object of his desire was no relative of him and more importantly seemed to return his interest.

As time went on they got closer. More and more often they stayed in the forge until late at night, all by themselves. Celebrimbor was an eager student and Annatar taught him whatever he desired to learn.  
Their conversations during these hours were deep and thoughtful in one moment and filled with playful mockery in the next. It seemed as if their minds matched perfectly and the elf had never felt more at ease around anybody.

This night was no different. Celebrimbor had just put his hammer aside and put up his hair into a messy braid when he suddenly felt Annatars cool hands on his sides. The first times he had done that the elf had twitched in surprise but by now he had kind of gotten used to it.

“Good evening Tyelperinquar, I see you were on working on our project again,” Annatar curiously eyed the glittering jewellery which was still cooling on the ambos.  
“Yes,” Celebrimbor proudly held up the fine golden piece, for the other to see.  
Without minding the heat Annatar simply took the small ring into his bare hand and examined it.  
“As always your work is beautiful,” the Maia´s sugary voice praised, his eyes seemingly glowing in the shine of the fire,” the details are impeccable.” 

Celebrimbor´s own face lit up in excitement, it was rare to receive compliments from his mentor. “It will be far better once I add the gem,” he said, pointing to a small box on the nearby table.  
The Maia put the ring down and turned his attention to said box instead. He carefully eyed it from all angles before looking at the shimmering stone inside. “A wonderful shade of red,” he murmured, his gaze still fixed on the small object.  
“I´m glad it´s to your liking,” Celebrimbor said as he put his tools away and walked over to the Maiar.

“But,” Annatar snapped the box shut and put it back on the table,” this one will suit you much better.” He pulled out a light blue gem from one of his pockets. Celebrimbor couldn´t help but stare in awe, not only was it much bigger than he one he had bought; the way it was polished and cut was unlike any gem he had seen before. “Here,” Annatar held it up to the elf´s face, his other hand laying softly on the right cheek” it even matches your eyes.”

Very gently Celebrimbor put his hand atop the Maia´s. “You truly live up to your title as lord of the gifts,” he whispered, still stunned. At that Annatar chuckled and slowly removed his hand. Though Celebrimbor stopped him and used his other arm to pull him closer. “Thank you,” his tone stayed low.

The Maia did not seem surprised at any of this, instead his smile widened. “Dear, dear Tyelpe,” his voice, sweet and thick like honey, send shivers through Celebrimbor´s body,” I already told you there is no need to thank me. I enjoy making you happy and helping to improve your work.”  
“I know, yet I can´t stop being grateful,” the elf sounded hoarse. They were so close he could feel Annatar´s strangely warm body even through the think leather apron. The Maia had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked up at him …he only had to bow a bit and he would be able to kiss Annatar.

Suddenly, as if he had read the elf’s mind Annatar´s expression changed into a filthy smirk. “So this is what you truly desire.” It wasn´t a question and the Maia was not expecting an answer. Instead he gently pulled down Celebrimbor´s head and put their lips together.  
The elf´s heart skipped a beat though then he caught himself and returned the kiss.

“Well now that we both know we want this,” Annatar´s thumb slid over Celebrimbor´s slightly wet lips,” there is no need to deny ourselves this any longer.”  
“Wait,” Celebrimbor caught his hand, his gaze determined, he needed to know,” do you love me?” He was tired of only being with people to satisfy their urges. His hopes had been shattered too many times for this to happen again.  
“I do,” was all the Maia said, Celebrimbor instantly believed it. Finally there was something, someone, good in his life and he wouldn´t let his trust issues destroy that.  
“Good, then I agree,” He intertwined their fingers,” we don’t have to hold back any more.”  
“You are so perfect my little elf.” Celebrimbor had to laugh at that because he was actually taller than the Maia. Still that didn´t stop Annatar from pushing him against the table and kissing him once more. Celebrimbor responded by taking a seat on the wooden surface and pulling the other between his legs.

It didn´t take long for them to rid each other of their clothes then.

Celebrimbor was just about to get the small vile of oil he kept in his pockets when Annatar stopped him. “I don´t need stuff like that or preparation in general,” he murmured into the elf´s ear then he snapped his fingers,” that´s all, I am ready.”  
“Oh Eru, you are amazing.”  
Annatar shushed him with a knowing smile as he pushed him further onto the table and positioned himself above his cock. Right before he sank down onto it his smile faded for a second and he said:” Don´t use that name in bed it´s … weird.”

Celebrimbor´s apology never left his lips, the tight heat embracing his hard-on was too breath-taking. Annatar on the other hand didn´t even try to hold back, instead he made a show of how much he was enjoying himself, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

The Maia´s hair cascaded down his shoulders and back like liquid gold. This bathed in the warm firelight made for such an alluring image that the elf couldn´t resist but to bury had hand in it. Annatar whined low in his throat and his controlled thrusts were interrupted by a helpless little twitch of his hips.

Taking this as a good sign Celebrimbor tightened his grip and pulled until the Maia´s back was arched beautifully and his moans had reached a new level of shamelessness.  
Meanwhile the elf´s other hand had remained on Annatar´s hip, guiding his movements, urging him to go faster. By now both had completely forgotten about the possibility of being caught, the only thing on their minds the nearing release.  
Without any warning Annatar pushed Celebrimbor´s back onto the table and started riding him in earnest. The different angle made the elf see stars and let Annatar let out a small choked cry, his eyes fluttering shut.  
Celebrimbor could already feel that he would come any second when one tiny rasped groan made his world stop. 

“Melkor…AH.”

He harshly dug his fingers into Annatar´s flesh to make him open his eyes. “What in Eru´s name…,” was all he got out, his mind still hazy with arousal?

Annatar´s eyes were glassy, almost as if he had just been woken up from a dream. But then that warped into something cruel and sinister, unlike anything Celebrimbor had seen before. 

Suddenly the elf´s arousal was entirely gone, yet he felt way too numb to move or even say another word.

“Well, I guess you just found out my true nature.” Celebrimbor watched in horror as the golden strands in this hand slowly turned into a deep fiery orange.  
“You…you are him… Sauron,” he almost shouted and tried to push the Maia off. But Annatar didn´t move one bit.  
“My name is Mairon, but you are right, Sauron is what your people call me these days.”  
“Get off me you vile creature!”

The Maia simply ignored him and slowly started to move his hips again. “Now, now Tyelpe just seconds ago you were still in love with me. I haven´t changed on the inside since then, so why do you hate me now?”  
Burning with shame and humiliation Celebrimbor had to admit that Sauron was right; there was still so much of Annatar on him, the person he had fallen for. He wasn´t able to stop his body from reacting to that, that and the sweet friction on his still hard member.

“But,” his voice trembled,” you said you loved me…”

Annatar had closed his eyes once more and was clearly enjoying himself again. “I lied, that´s it. The only reason I picked you was your talent and,” he grinned down at the elf,” your resemblance to Melkor.”

Celebrimbor felt sick. “Leave me alone. Stop it! Please…”

The Maia noticed how thin the elf´s voice had gotten and that after a while he had completely ceased fighting though the victory only heightened his arousal and he soon finished with a high-pitched gasp. Then, still breathing hard and shivering with ecstasy, he grabbed Celebrimbor´s face roughly.  
“Stop that immediately! You will not fade to Mandos, understood? You wanted this as much as I did.” After saying that he snapped his fingers again and suddenly an unbearable heat pooled in the elf´s loins and he shot his load into the Maia with a strangled cry.

“There,” Annatar got up and dressed himself with a quick flick of his wrist,” now that you had as much fun as I did there is no need to cry anymore. I´ll see you tomorrow precious.” Kissing Celebrimbor´s temple the Maiar left the workshop.

Feeling empty and without emotion Celebrimbor got up and put his clothes back on. Then he went to tidy up his workspace with mechanic routine. Only when there was nothing left to occupy himself with anymore his emotions hit him.  
He crumbled down like sand, curling in on himself and just crying. He did not know how to feel. He had just lain with Sauron, the most cruel of all Maiar, the man who had tortured his uncle and slain thousands of his kindred….the lover of the dark Valar himself.

He had been used as a replacement for someone else again.

Yet he still had love in his heart for Annatar. All that he had done wasn´t an act, it couldn´t be. Mairon had shown simply shown him how he had been to Melkor, even if the elf had just been a cheap excuse for him. 

Celebrimbor cursed himself for falling for him anyways. But how could he not? This side of Sauron was beautiful, brilliant and caring. Sure, Mairon was a murderer but so had been Celegrom, hell his whole family was.

Even what the Maia had just done couldn´t make Celebrimbor stop loving him. It just seemed to be fate that his attractions were unhealthy and of ill nature.  
All he knew was that he couldn´t be alone anymore. Everyone he had known and loved was gone by now; his mother, his grandfather, Celegorm, Finrod and even Huan. Maybe he and Annatar could go back to the way it had been before, maybe he could just forget what had been. There could even be a possibility to turn him into someone better he told himself, if only he would love him enough.


End file.
